


A present just for you

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: Kara is invited to a Christmas party at the Grant's residence. But what present can she possibly give the woman who has everything?





	A present just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_Exphagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I hope you enjoy the fic :)  
> (All grammar or vocabulary mistakes are totally on me, since English really isn't my first language, I'm sorryyy, but I do hope you enjoyed the fic :D)

“Kie-rahhhhhh.”

Cat wasn’t particularly loud, but with Kara’s super hearing, she heard it from James’ office, and sprinted towards her boss, shooting an apologetic look to James, and promising to call him later about Christmas night with the super family.

“Yes Miss Grant?” Kara walked into Cat’s office, hands fumbling with her glasses.

Cat was situated on her chair, back towards Kara, looking up at the ceiling, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose. “Schedule a meeting with marketing at 3 later, I want to know who manages the new website, they’re making it much like a cheap forum and that is not acceptable. And where is my layout? I was promised to have it half an hour ago.”

Kara took a step to the desk and hands Cat the layouts when she turned around, “I have your layouts right here, and the blog is actually gaining great feedback.”

Cat took it and looks up at Kara with an unimpressed face, “Yes, feedback from college students that prefers to procrastinate on the internet rather than finishing their assignments. My target market is not only jobless millennial, hence I do not need 10 Harry Potter quizzes on my website, they have BuzzFeed for that.”

Kara smiled. “Of course Miss Grant. If there’s nothing else I’ll go get your lunch.” And with that Kara turned around and started walking out, until she heard Cat’s soft call,

“Oh, Kara?”

Cat only calls Kara by her actual name when it’s the two of them, and Cat has never called Kara by anything else when they’re out alone. Kara likes to think of it as Cat’s way of showing affection.

Kara stopped and turned around, offering Cat a shy smile. “Hmm?”

“This is yours.” Cat says, producing a card from her drawer.

Kara took it and smiled. “Christmas party?”

Cat shrugged, standing up and walking around her desk to meet Kara. “Carter wanted it to happen, he thought it would be fun. And you know I rarely say no to Carter.”

Kara still can’t help herself but feel a little anxious when she’s near Cat, “I’m sure you’re inviting your family and friends, I don’t want to intrude…” she says, looking down at Cat that is directly in front of her now.

“Carter insisted that you join us, he likes you.” Cat says softly, the corner of her lips lifting up a little, and Kara swears she saw a slight blush on Cat, “And I want you to come too, as my other half.”

Kara’s eyes lit up at that, “Y-you? Are you sure?”

“Kara, it’s just a small gathering, and I want my girlfriend to be there.” Cat said, offering a warm smile to Kara.

Kara bit her lip, “Will there be a Christmas tree?” she asked playfully.

“The best one you’ll ever see.” Cat promises.

They had a moment, both women gazing into each other with a soft smile on their face, until Cat decided that it was enough.

She turn around, “My lunch, Kierah. Chop-chop.”

“Right…” Kara fumbled out of Cat’s office.

* * *

 

“Alex…” Kara groaned.

Alex rolls her eyes for what felt like the tenth time that night, “I don’t know Kara! What does she like?”

Kara pouts, “She doesn’t specifically like anything, and everything that she likes, she gets. She’s my _boss_! She can get whatever she want in life!”

“Get her something that money can’t buy?”

“Like what?” Kara popped a pot sticker into her mouth.

“I don’t know...sex?” Alex laughs.

“ALEX!” Kara flushed red, hiding behind a couch pillow while throwing one at Alex’s face.

When Alex finally recovers from her dying laughter at how red Kara got, “Look Kara. I’m sure Cat wouldn’t mind even if you don’t get her anything, she doesn’t seem like that kind of person.”

“But I want to get her something.”

“Like you said, she has everything she wants and need in life.”

“Then what should I do?”

Alex thought about it for a moment, “Get something for Carter? From what you told me, Cat loves Carter a lot, so getting her son something that will make him happy should be just as great.”

“I already got something for him. But I want to get something for Cat as well. She deserves something. Anything.”

“Get her something custom made, with a significant name or place or number that means a lot to you guys?” Alex suggested, and that got Kara’s wheel spinning, “Hmm...That doesn’t sound like a bad idea….”

Alex smirks, “I’m the smartest person you know.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “You do realize I’m technically smarter than you right?”

“You’re _welcome_.” Alex laughs and throws back the couch pillow to Kara.

* * *

 

When it was finally the day of the party, Kara spent the whole day pacing around and changing 26 outfits, trying to find the one that she should wear, while Alex sat on her bed, giving her honest comments, comments like ‘too much cleavage’ or ‘you look like a Christmas tree’.

When Kara finally came out in a white tight dress that stops at her mid-thigh, with a small slit around her waist, and showing off her curves, Alex knew this was the one. Kara agreed after looking in the mirror.

Cat always liked seeing her in white anyways.

Kara wasn’t surprised when Cat had her driver to come pick her up at 7, her girlfriend is cute like that. Kara sat in the car with slight nerves, not knowing how tonight will go, since it’s the first event that they’ll attend together even since their relationship was publicly known.

But she felt slightly better when Carter greet her at the door. “Kara!”

“Hi Carter. Merry Christmas.” Kara said, handing him the box in her hand that was wrapped nicely with a white ribbon on top.

Carter took it and placed it on the table next to them, giving Kara a big hug, “Thank you so much! I’m glad you came.”

“Well I heard that there’s food and a Christmas tree so I had to come.” Kara laughs and Carter smiles, “Mom got a big Christmas tree and I helped decorating it!”

“I bet it’s the most gorgeous one in National City.” Kara says, offering a gentle smile to Carter.

“Mom is in the kitchen getting herself a drink.” Carter said.

He had a sat down discussion with Cat and Kara a month into their relationship, Cat was nervous at first, not knowing how her son would react to her dating her assistant that was almost half her age, but Carter simply nodded and said he knew all along. It was hard not to notice the glances and lingering touches.

Kara was glad that Carter had no problems with their relationship, because knowing Cat, if Carter were to object or have problems with them, Cat would end the relationship. Nobody goes above Carter, and Kara loves that about her, she doesn’t want to intrude or come in causing problems between Carter and Cat.

Kara smiled, “I’ll go find her, you go play with your friends.”

Carter nodded and took the present, turning around and saying, “Thanks again Kara.”

“Go play kiddo.” Kara laughs.

Kara headed into the kitchen, and she sees Cat in a maroon dress that held her curves and figure in all the right way. Kara sneaked behind her and poked her head pass Cat’s shoulder. “Hi.”

She got a kiss on the cheek and a small laugh. Cat put down her drink and turned around.

“You look gorgeous.” Kara said.

Cat chuckled, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Earning her a little blush from Kara.

Out of nowhere, Kara took out a small gift wrapped in red and white paper, “So I know you said no presents…but...”

Cat rolled her eyes, “Kara Danvers.”

Kara grimaced at the full name, but was quick to defend herself, “I know, this is just something small and cheap, I swear.”

Cat gave her a slight glare, and then resorted into a soft sigh, “Well, thank you, I appreciate it, but if you do this again I will withhold you from eating pizza for a month.” She says, a smirk forming when she saw Kara’s face going pale.

Cat walked to the Christmas tree in the next room, near the big balcony they have in the house, and picked up a wrapped present from under the tree. “I got you something too.”

Kara blushed, “Cat you shouldn’t have…”

“Shush, I like to spoil my girlfriend once in a while.” Cat shut her up with a kiss on her lips.

Kara was never one to argue with her girlfriend, so she smiled and put the present down under the tree, “We can open presents together later, when everyone’s gone.”

Cat nodded and take hold of Kara’s hand, “Let’s go. The worst part of parties like this is mingling, but sadly we have to.” She started walking, but Kara held her back a little, “Are you sure you want me with you? I can always go play with Carter you know.”

Cat nodded and pulled Kara with her again, “Come on, I want people to start talking about how hot my girlfriend is.”

* * *

 

After two hours of mingling and talking, while casually trying to ignore all the attention on them being so publicly open as a couple, the party finally ended, with Cat saying her thanks, and a promise of another similar party next year if Carter wants to.

Carter hugged them both and then went to bed, he had a long day and children’s energy dies down when the party does. Kara stayed back, not really knowing if she’s staying the night or not, since Cat didn’t include that part in the invitation, but she knew she had to stay, they did promised to open the presents together.

“So, that was fun.” Kara said, laughing when she saw how Cat rolled her eyes.

Cat love and hate the attention and the power she has, on one hand, she’s grateful that she’s in a position that people look up to her, and also respects her, but on the other hand, more attention means more gossips and more scandalous drama. Although it’s family and close friends tonight, they are still people that she’d prefer to not see again. Ever.

“You just think it was fun cause the food were great.”

“Mmm…the catering was really good, and the Christmas tree looks amazing.” Kara said, loving how the Christmas tree compliments the house decorations, which no doubt were suggested and chosen by Carter as well.

Cat smiled, “Carter decorated it, but I did choose the angel on top.”

“Did you enjoy the party?” Kara asked, genuinely.

Cat shook her head, “I did not enjoy it, but I’m happy that you were there with me.”

“People are gonna start talking again tomorrow.” Kara states.

“Let them be, they’re just jealous.”

For a moment Kara just held Cat in her arms, standing next to the Christmas tree and enjoying the view out the balcony.

“Do you want to open the presents now? Since Carter is asleep?” Kara offered, after noting how tired Cat must be, after a whole day of preparation and socializing.

“Sure, I just want to change first.” Cat said, turning around and heading into her room.

Kara didn’t know what to do, so she went and picked up the presents instead.

“Kara?” Cat called out.

“Hmm?” Kara looked up, and see Cat standing below the stairs that brings her to her room, “Come change, you didn’t think I was gonna let you stay in that impossibly tight dress all night are you? And you’re staying the night.”

Kara fumbled with her words, “I, I just thought…”

Cat laughs at her girlfriend, it’s cute how she’s so unsure of herself sometimes, “Come on, I bought some hoodies for you after your last stay.”

Cat leaded Kara up to her room, and picked out a big black comfy hoodie and some sweat pants for Kara, while Cat herself changed into a soft silky robe.

“Thank you.” Kara said, when they both sat down on the bed, “So?”

“You open yours first.” Cat said, pushing the present towards Kara.

Kara tear open the gift wrap, only to find a box, with a gorgeous black notebook in it, with her name ‘Kara Danvers’ engraved on the cover in gold letters, giving it a classy look.

“You’re _my assistant_ , so it’s only fair that you get a notebook, specially made for _you,_ to jot down what _I_ said.” Cat laughed, watching as Kara flip through the pages that had light grey lining in it.

Kara smiled and looked up at Cat. “This is so gorgeous.”

“You’re not done…” Cat said, signaling to Kara that there’s something else in the box.

Kara dig through the papers, and found it, “A key?”

“Not just any key, a key to my house actually.” Cat said.

“Cat…” Kara was so shocked, why was Cat giving her a key?

“Kara, we’ve been together for two years now, and you always help me take care of Carter when I’m busy, I think it’s time for you to have access to my house, and I’m not asking you to move in, unless you want to, but all I’m suggesting is just access to my house whenever you want to.” Cat says.

After a moment of thought and Kara looking at Cat wondering how she got so lucky with this woman, “Hmm…”

“Okay? Not too much?” Cat asked again, hoping she didn’t went too much.

“No…I love you.” Kara said, leaning over and giving Cat a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you too, but if this is something expensive I’ll actually withhold pizza.” Cat said, and then started unwrapping the present.

She found a small box, “Open it.” Kara encouraged.

It was a black simple photo frame with their picture in it, “This was…”

“Our first kiss, in your office, yes.” Kara answered.

Cat laughed, “How did you get a picture of it?”

“Well…let’s just say I have my ways.” Kara said, giggling.

Kara was definitely not going to tell Cat that she had Winn hack into CatCo’s security system and got the footage of the day that it happened.

“That’s the date.” Kara said, pointing at the engraved date at the bottom of the picture frame, along with the initials of their name.

“Wow…this is gorgeous…” Cat said, speechless.

It was in black and white, but James had helped Kara with a slight edit in the lighting and the basic stuff of the picture, just to make it seem less, CCTV like…

“I had some photograph fixing help from someone…” Kara winked.

“Thank you Kara.”

“I know it’s not much, but I just wanted to give you something memorable.” Kara blushed when Cat pulled her into a hug, and then buried her head into Kara’s shoulder, mumbling, “I love it.”

“And I love you."


End file.
